


Worth Loving

by kitlaurie



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/pseuds/kitlaurie
Summary: Klaus musing on the ups and downs of his life and how grateful he is for the unexpected turn it's recently taken.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klaus/Lydia (Klaus 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Worth Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad and I wanted to write something from Klaus' pov. So I took a half hour and wrote something sad from Klaus' pov. (with a happier turn at the end)

When he was younger he thought he was very well equipped for life. He was strong, smart, good with his hands, and didn't complain about an honest day's hard work. His family had always told him that the most important thing you could be was kind, and he carried that with him always.

Him and Lydia couldn't have agreed more on what was most important in life. Compassion, understanding, a willingness to help, and the desire to nurture and protect new life.

They truly believed that as long as they were together, if they were honest and good and loving and worked hard, they could have the life they wanted. The family they wanted. They were good, so life would be good to them.

But as the years went on life seemed to find endless ways to show him that none of his virtues could guarantee him the things he wanted.

Being kind didn't guarantee you friends.

Being clever didn't mean you'd be respected.

Being skilled didn't give you a place in the world.

Being a good man didn't get you a family.

Being strong couldn't stop death.

All the things he'd thought were good about himself seemed hollow. He seemed hollow. As if he'd never really been the good man he'd thought he was. As if all the love and patience and passion he'd poured into his life had been a waste.

But something had changed recently, swung back around in the other direction.

Now every night came with the promise of purpose and company. The toys he'd made, not just an example of his skills but of his love and hope, finally given a chance to do what they were always meant to do; make children happy.

He found himself anxiously awaiting the end of the day when Jesper would arrive with his bag full of letters. For nights spent with a warm body next to his, talking and whining and joking even when Klaus gave very few of his own words back in return.

Maybe there were still things in life worth working hard for, worth being passionate about, worth loving.


End file.
